


Sweet Praises

by kinkypen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, mentions of pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypen/pseuds/kinkypen
Summary: Prompt: "A chubby Tamaki glutting himself with desserts in public and then Haruhi teases and praises him afterwards" + "You’re so soft and jiggly now…let’s get you weighed and find out how much fatter you’re going to get."





	1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was so comfortable in her relationship with Tamaki, as anyone should be with their significant other. Something that started off unsure and a bit awkward blossomed into something so warm and sweet. Being with Tamaki felt like the emotional equivalent of pulling on an oversized jumper at the end of a long work day, a soothing balm to ease the tension in her shoulders.

Of course, having gotten together at the age they were, they kept each other company as they blossomed in… other ways. They didn’t have sex to start with, neither feeling ready to take the plunge into that unfamiliar territory, but heavy petting and a little dirty talk over the phone was dipping their toe in. Tamaki liked her praising him, but he also liked to be straddled and his hair pulled. She loved how pliant and willing to please he was, calling him puppy as a joke.

She also realised that she loved the hint of softness around his waist. It could barely be classified as pudge but, one night when she was alone and had her hand in her underwear, she couldn’t help but think… What if he had a little more? A cute, pudgy tummy that pulled his shirts taught, buttons overtasked. She couldn’t help but moan, feeling even more wet and desperate than when she started. What if they both went to ‘all you can eat’ restaurants and on bakery dates. What about the flush that would stretch across Tamaki’s full, rounded cheeks when he could no longer pull his jeans higher than mid-thigh?

She came surprisingly quickly, thinking of scenarios with her boyfriend a bit pudgier. Maybe even fat. It was unusually attractive to her, and she berated herself for not realising that kink sooner, with Tamaki’s obsession with all things commoner in high school. A few more sweets here, a few fast food restaurants there. Thick milkshakes and ice cream. But no, she knew that discussing it was the best way forward, like with anything of this nature. She was nothing if not practical.

Tamaki was… surprised. He wasn’t really expecting it, especially as a lot of emphasis had been put on his lean… ish, muscular figure in high school. Still, as always, he was willing to try so long as Haruhi would be happy. Ground rules were set, like not being ridiculed because of the extra weight, and they had to stop if either of them became dissatisfied with the situation for any reason. Just basic things, that could be subject to change, but the trial period had begun.

Tamaki took to eating whatever his heart desired, whenever he wanted. Not to mention how much, not limiting his portions like before. He moaned around mouthfuls of expertly baked eclairs at work, ate whatever he wanted for lunch, and Haruhi always had a _very_ sizable dinner waiting for him whenever she got home first.

She’d straddle his thighs, cooing and calling him a good boy as he ate forkful after forkful that she offered. She’d grind down on his hard on during the feedings, also, saying that it was a reward for eating as much as she could, telling him all the dirty things she wanted to do to him. How cute his wider hips were, how she’d be able to spank him longer with the lovely padding on his ass, how she’d grind against his fat belly – when he was bigger.

Of course, that was a good sixty pounds ago, and Tamaki… really loved being her pampered little pet. The extra chub was warm and soft, and his fuller cheeks made his smile even prettier. He even found himself playing with his round, flabby gut when laying in bed, and it only helped get him off when Haruhi was working straight through the night in order to get every possible detail of her case down perfectly. Of course, she’d always give him a call to encourage him to eat even more than before, feedings turning into stuffings, and he’d massage his taught stomach and imagine her small, soft hands doing it for him before she’d take care of his _other problem_.

Now, however, he was stuffed beyond anything he could remember. He’d never felt so full, his belly letting out the odd gurgle of discontent with how stretched it felt. He’d worn his baggiest top, but he’d eaten so much that it was pulled over the mound of his gut, a sliver of tanned skin exposed. He shouldn’t have eaten _that much_ , especially as they were _in public_ , but Haruhi was being so sweet and praising him with every bite, and he greedily ate up both her compliments and the stupid number of deserts they’d ordered.

Haruhi’s cheeks were pink also, but from how she was squirming in her chair, he doubted that it was all from embarrassment. Her eyes were glistening with pride and lust, not to mention love. He adored that expression on her.

“I think we need to go home. Now,” She murmured somewhat hurriedly, “You got me all wet for you, eating all that. I didn’t know you could eat all that, but I’m so glad we ordered it all. You’re an amazing man, Tama. So beautiful. So cute, all stuffed and out of breath…”

He also loved when Haruhi rambled. She’d give him so much admiration, and he beamed from it every time. It was worth the effort to get up, and the near-waddle he had from being so stuffed. Even the stares of the patrons were becoming a point of pleasure, as they could all see how big his beloved Haruhi was making him. He even got treated to a belly rub as they were driven home, the back of the taxi muted so the driver couldn’t hear them, and he had the pleasure of watching Haruhi try to stay discreet as she fingered her wet, deliciously aching clit.

She all but threw the money at the driver, helping him up the few steps to the front door as his food certainly hadn’t gone down enough to walk comfortably, and almost leapt on him as soon as the door was closed. She groped his belly, hands gliding over his love handles and side rolls before squeezing his ass, and he mewled against her hungry, aggressive lips.

“You’re getting so big,” She moaned, lips pulling away from his to lavish attention on his neck, making him gasp and his dick harden. He certainly had gotten rather fat, but he wanted more to. He loved this, and it made him feel good, even if the rumour mill was ever-churning, “You’re so hot. Eating all that without a care that people were watching. You’re biggest shirt’s too small, and you’re just so beautiful…”

She pulled away for a moment, hands cupping and lifting his belly before letting it go, and Tamaki could only gasp as his heavy, overfed stomach jiggled heavily, even going so far as to brush the tent in his pants.

“You’re so soft and jiggly now… Let’s get you weighed and find out how much fatter you’re going to get,” Haruhi grinned, all but pulling him along to the bathroom, nearly ripping his clothes off along the way. Not that he was complaining.

Without the shirt and trousers compressing his stomach, he could see that it was bulging out a bit further than before. Any further, and he wouldn’t be able to see his toes, even if he did try squishing his belly down. He didn’t mind. Not really, anyway. He was just wondering how far this was going to go before it’d feel like enough for either of them. He loved not worrying about his figure and eating to his heart’s content, Haruhi admiring him all the way, and she loved his fat belly, thunder thighs, and his butt.

The digital beep of the scale broke the trance he was under, and he stepped onto the metal surface, the numbers surely rising but a little obstructed due to his bloated belly.

“Oh God Tamaki… I need you in bed right now,” Haruhi gasped, looking up at him with stars in her eyes, “Two hundred and sixty four pounds...”

He was sure anyone else would either be mortified or think that was plenty. However, he couldn’t help but say the first thing that’d popped into his head.

“How about we go for over three hundred? At least.”


	2. Drawstrings aren't one-size-fits-all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt by imagineyourfeedistotp: Imagine your fave character having a ‘comfy’ pair of drawstring trousers they change into before stuffing/before you feed them. at first they were baggy and stretchy. Now they’re tight even when your Fave changes into them and the waist band has to be pulled down to give their belly room

Tamaki was so in love with Haruhi, it wasn’t even funny. Somehow, over the months they’d been indulging this kink, they got even closer than before. She’d pack him big lunches and make him all he could eat for dinner, and then some. She’d push him close to the table and watch in awe as his belly pushed into the table, further and further.

Even now, before he’d eaten any of the steaming, creamy, rich food laid out on multiple plates on the table, his gut was pushed into the wood. It made him look even fatter, even if it had been a few weeks since Haruhi first weighed him and he’d needed to size up his clothes twice since. It just motivated both himself and her, and the drawstring trousers he’d previously used for their stuffing sessions couldn’t go over his flab. The stitches were fraying from the strain, but he wanted to wait until he tore them, the release of pressure on his stomach and thighs would be almost orgasmic, as was the thought of getting that well-fed and pampered.

“Open wide, princey,” Haruhi teased, perching her small, cute butt on the edge of the table, holding a plate of carbonara that was piled so, _so_ high. That was almost like a starter to him now, and he opened his mouth obediently.

It was so good; heavy cream, cheese, the salty pasta that still had that slight crunch. His Haruhi was such a talented cook, as his waistline attested, and he slurped it down in record time. If you eat quickly, you don’t feel so full, and Haruhi could keep stuffing him bigger and bigger like she loved to do. He was her lovely, plump prince and he adored getting even fatter to please her.

He put away mouthful after mouthful so easily, that lovely, soft expression on Haruhi’s face the entire time. He was her perfect, fat pet to spoil, after all. He’d already had the pleasure of showing her that his neck had gotten so thick, he could only do up his collar on the loosest hole. Even then, the growing double chin he had pushed it down slightly.

She’d praised him so much, rewarding him with an even bigger stuffing session than their usual, saying about how she certainly wouldn’t mind getting her puppy a bigger collar if he got to fat for it. She’d get him any one he wanted, and then they could go and play for a while.

Soon enough, his beloved girlfriend was scraping the plate, getting the last remnants of sauce for him, plate all but licked clean. If he wasn’t being fed, it probably would’ve been. One last mouthful of creamy sauce, and Haruhi was picking up the pizza she’d made; thick crust with a mountain of bubbling, stringy cheese and bacon. It wasn’t greasy like a takeaway pizza, but it was certainly fatty and calorie laden. He was only about half-full from the pasta, despite how much their was and how filling those creamy sauces were, so he eagerly opened his mouth without even being prompted.

It was fluffy, and so cheesy, and so _good_. He was going to keep eating and eating it until he physically couldn’t anymore. Haruhi was certainly anxious to see him finish too, all but shoving it in his face and smearing sauce on his cheeks and double chin, some dripping down onto his stretched t-shirt. He needed new stuffing clothes, definitely…

His belly was pressing further into the table with each slice, uncomfortably so, and he pushed his chair back, conceding to the absolute dome of his gut. Even with how he pushed it back, he could still feel the soft, stretch marked flesh brush against the wood when he breathed in.

His belly was taking over his lap at this point, but he was still less than full; which was too close to being hungry for his now greedy stomach. He ate slice after slice, bread expanding in his stomach and the skin stretching even tighter. He had to adjust his trousers again as they were still cutting in, flab laying over the waistband and those strings no longer visible.

“Can you keep going, Tama?” Haruhi enquired, the pizza gone, completely breathless and squirming.

“Please Haruhi, I’m still hungry,” He whined, not exactly true, but he certainly wasn’t stuffed. Not to mention how those words turned her on, thinking about him still being hungry after all that food. So, the large bowl of quivering, sweet pudding it was. They’d joked before that it looked like Tamaki’s blubbery body in the car, quivering with every vibration and bump. He wanted it inside him now, wanted to feel it slip down his throat and plump him up even more.

Haruhi was quick to give him what he wanted, spooning it into his mouth as quickly as he could eat it. His moobs rested on his distended stomach, pushed up a little. They’d grown even bigger in the last month or so too, going from soft peaks to big, flabby rolls, and he loved how they felt when he cupped them, lovely and weighty in his hands.

He slurped down the pudding so enthusiastically, that he didn’t notice the loud tearing sound from the drawstrings. The stitches popped, and even a tear down the middle and the seat of his rear. It wasn’t like they weren’t a durable material either, he’d put so much strain on it.

“Oh wow,” He chuckled, taking in Haruhi’s lustful expression, “Usually I’d say that was a sign to stop, but… I’m still hungry.”

Haruhi grinned, placing a hand on his gut and giving it a rough squeeze to emphasis it’s size. “In that case, I’m going to feed you until you burst out of that t-shirt…”

**Author's Note:**

> Might become a two-shot if there's demand for it, but idk. First prompt from "Aw shit, dude." on AO3, second part from anonymous on Tumblr (My Tumblr url is kinkypen, come have some fun).


End file.
